Clover: The battle for Mount Olympus
by Evil Wanda
Summary: As a mortal, Clover, daughter of Athena must save gods before Kaos take over the world with the titans, with some help, will she win or dead?


Title: Clover: The battle for Mount Olympus.

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: As a mortal, Clover, daughter of Athena must save gods before Kaos take over the world with the titans, with some help, will she win or dead?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On Earth, four water nymphs were sat on rocks as the fog clear up four water.

NYMPH #1 (sings) Before man, before moon, before history,  
In a world made of magic and mystery,

NYMPH #2  
(sings) Gods and Titans, lightning and bone,  
Fought to possess the Chronos stone.

NYMPH #3  
(sings) For he who held the stone held the world,  
And into darkest earth the Titans were hurled.

NYMPH #4  
(sings) And Zeus, the thunder in his throne,  
Zeus became the ruler of them all.

NYMPH #1  
(sings) Come with me, across the sea of time.

ALL NYMPHS  
(sings) Come with me, across the sea of time,

NYMPH #1

(sings) Where creatures never seen before,

NYMPH #2  
(sings) The Gorgon and the Manticore,

NYMPH #1  
(sings) The Centaur 'neath the silver tree,

ALL NYMPHS  
(sings) Across the sea of time.

Come with me, across the sea of time.  
Come with me, across the sea of time,

NYMPH #1  
(sings) Where man and god meet in the dawn,

NYMPH #2  
(sings) Where gods are kings and men are pawns,

NYMPH #3  
(sings) And no man born is truly free,

ALL NYMPHS  
(sings) Across the sea of time

NYMPH #4  
(sings) Athena descended from the sky,  
The wisdom by her side,

NYMPH #3

(sings) To save a mortal's child

And raise the child as her only.

ALL NYMPHS  
(sings) Across the sea of time.

Come with me, across the sea of time.  
Come with me, across the sea of time as a sea monster come to them and they went into the water as a 16 year old jumped on it and put her sword in it's head then whistler to a horse.

"Pegasus" the girl yelled as a horse come from the sky and carrying her off to the townspeople, who were cheered as a man in a hammock look up.

"Thank you, Clover" the mayor of the town thanked as the girl name Clover jump off Pegasus.

"You welcome" Clover smiled as the man in the hammock walk over to her.

"Well done, Clover" the man grinned as Clover roll her eyes.

"Thank grandfather" Clover thanked as the man kiss her head.

"Hey, Clover, you like fish?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah" Clover answered as the mayor whistler and a fish was thrown in Clover's arms. "Thanks, I am being seen you" added walk away with her grandfather and Pegasus.

In the woods, Clover's grandfather forms into Zeus, the king of the gods.

"I told Discord not to send a water monster to that town but she listen? No, she sent the monster" Zeus sigh as Clover smile. "But townspeople are thankful of you for save their homes" give Clover a kiss on the check.

"Thanks" Clover smiled.

"Well, it my favor granddaughter" a voice called as Clover look over and saw her grandmother, Hera giving the fish to Zeus, who small it.

"Grandmamma" Clover called as Hera hugged her. When Clover was a baby, Hera don't like her.

Flash back

Athena was rock baby Clover as Ares walk in with a scroll.

"What, Ares?" Athena asked as she give Clover her bottle.

"There a war in your city, sis" Ares answered as Athena look at her step brother then at her sleeping baby.

"Are the others gods busts?" Athena asked put Clover on her bed.

"Everyone but Hera" Ares answered as Athena grabbing the scroll and read, pick up Clover and walk out.

In throne room, Hera was read a scroll when Athena walk in.

"Hera, dear stepmother, how are you?" Athena asked.

"You want me to watch Clover when you help your city, doesn't you?" Hera asked.

"Yes, listen if she cry, you call me and I stop what I doing and take her" Athena called.

"Fine" Hera called. "Give the baby to me" as Athena kiss Clover forehead and whispered something in her ears and handing to Hera.

"I be back in a mouth" Athena called as she teleport way as Hera look at Clover, who was sleep.

"You do like cute when you sleep" Hera called walk to her chamber and put Clover in a little bed beside hers.

"Hera" Zeus's voice called.

"In my chamber" Hera called as Zeus walk in and saw Clover sleep.

"I was look for her" Zeus called as Clover wake up.

"Athena at war so I watch her" Hera called as Clover's eyes start have tears.

"Oh no" Zeus called as Hera pick up Clover and rock her.

Hera:

oh stop your crying it'll be alright  
just take my hand, hold it tight  
in will protect you from  
all around you  
i will be here, don't you cry  
for one so small you seem so strong  
my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
this bond between us can't be broken  
i will be here dont you cry

coz you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart  
always

why can't they understand the way we feel  
they just dont trust what they can't explain  
i know where different but  
deep inside us  
were not that different at all

and you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on now and forever more

don't listen to them  
coz what do the know  
we need each other  
to have to hold  
they'll see in time  
i know  
when destiny calls you  
you must be strong  
(you gotta be strong)  
i may not be with you  
but you gotta hold on  
they'll see in time  
i know  
we'll show them together coz

you'll be in my heart  
believe me  
you'll be in my heart  
i'll be there  
from this day on now and forever more

oooh  
you'll be in my heart  
you'll be here in my heart  
no matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
you'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there  
allways  
always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you allways  
always and always  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
always as Clover feel back to sleep.

"That was close" Zeus called as Hera put Clover in her crib.

"Yes, it was" Hera smiled as she watch Clover.

End Flash Back

"What are you think about?" Zeus asked.

"When I don't love Clover when she was a baby" Hera answered as Clover see some leaves move.

"We have some guests" Clover grinned as she take out her sword when six men come from the tree.

"More fools to robber" one them yelled as Clover get in her fight state.

"The only fool, I see is you" Clover grinned as they attack her and Pegasus when someone stop them.

"I don't like people who rob and attack someone and that someone is my niece" the man called as one of them attack Hera.

"Hercules" Clover yelled as Hercules grabbing the man and throw him away.

"Okay, Hera?" he asked as Zeus give the give to Hercules's best friend Iolaus and help Clover.

"So, Hera, how things going?" Iolaus asked as Hera watch as Clover and Hercules kick the last one down.

"Hey Iolaus" Clover greeted as Zeus smile. "Hercules" runs over to her uncle who pick up so easy that she was nothing.

"Hey Clover, how my favor niece?" He asked put Clover on his shoulder as Hera get Pegasus for her.

"I find, save town from water monster and Iolaus has the fish" Clover answered as Hercules put her on Pegasus. "I got to go, I have a bad feel uncle Ares is up to something" ride off in the sky.

"My money is on Xena" Hera called as her and Zeus teleport away as Hercules and Iolaus walk way.

In a tree house, a café was in in and three craters had a bag of gold they stole.

"Nice place" a female called as everyone left because there was going to be a fight as Clover come in and sat down.

"Hey blonding" one of the craters smiled grabbing the blond hair and put her in his lap but Gabrielle through his water in his face.

"Hey, I hear someone war robbing that gold you have" Clover called as everyone turn and saw her get up.

"Hey Clover" the female know as Xena greeted as Clover stand next to her.

"I be take that gold back and give it to the right owners" Clover called as the craters starting attack them as Xena and Clover fought them off.

"I mash said, Xena, I'm surprise how you hand them with my niece" Ares's voice called as Clover look and saw her uncle, Ares sat in a chair drank some wine.

"I be going seeing you on Mount Olympus soon, dead uncle" Clover called walk out and whistler for Pegasus and fly to Mount Olympus, her home and the gods.

On Mount Olympus, Clover landing and get off Pegasus.

"Okay, boy, you can go" she called walk away to the throne and piss by her mother, Athena. "Hey, mom" called as Athena look up and saw her daughter.

"Hey honey" Athena greeted as Clover wrapper her arms around her mother as they walk to the throne room.

"I need to talk to grandma and grandpa for a min" Clover called walk in the throne and saw her grandparents. "You right, grandmother, it was Xena Ares wanting to see" bowing before them.

"Told you" Hera smacked as Clover walk to Hera's throne and saw down at the foot as Ares walk in.

"Ares, why do you going to Xena?" Zeus asked as Clover lay her head on Hera's lap and watch.

"Because I want to see her, she is beautiful" Ares answered Hera get up and take Clover outside.

Outside of the thon room, Clover walk to her chamber as Hera remember how Clover grow over the years, a mortal baby grow up to a 16 year old mortal teenage.

"I know how it feels have your child grow up in font of your eyes" Athena called walk to Hera as they cry.

In Clover's chamber, she changing into her nightgown as Hera walk in.

"Hey grandma" Clover greeted as she blow out one of the candles as Hera help blow out the others.

"Sleep tight" Hera called Clover get in the bed and feel sleep as Hera walk out.

The next day, Clover was help Zeus with some work.

"Now where is the scroll of the stars?" Zeus asked as Clover look around and find it.

"Find it" Clover answered pick it up.

"Okay" Zeus called as Clover put back it and walk to Zeus

"Okay, now is time check the Chronos stone " Clover called as Zeus nodded as they walk to the middle of the scroll room when they saw the stone was missing.

"Where the stone?" he asked look around when a owl come from the roof.

"Maybe our friend knew" Clover called as she call the owl to her and look in it eyes and saw who take the stone. "Who is this Kaos?" asked as Zeus look in shock when she say that name. "What, grandpa?" as Zeus walk out without told her

In the throne, everyone was sat as Clover walk to her mother's throne and sat down as Zeus was talking.

"Kaos is back and he had the Chronos stone, which is the score to our powers" Zeus called as Clover look up to her mother, who was sad. "We must protect Mount Olympus" as everyone was talk at one. "Quite" yelled as everyone get quitting. "We may need some help" as Ares walk out.

"My gold is on Xena" Clover called as Athena pat her hair and let her going.

On earth after an earthquake, Xena and Gabrielle help a town peoples with their injuries.

"How many left, Gabrielle ?" Xena asked as Gabrielle look and saw 20.

"20" Gabrielle answered as Ares look from his hide spot.

"You know she say no" a voice called as Ares look and saw the goddess of Hunt, Artemis and with her was Clover.

"What are you doing here, Artemis?" Ares asked.

"To laugh in your face when she yell at you and gods" Artemis answered as Clover look around.

"You right" Ares sighed with a face.

"Let me show" Artemis called as she move Clover get away and she had green come to her.

"Artemis, no" Clover called but it was late and Artemis turn Gabrielle into a big eagle.

"Now what?" Ares asked as Clover take his hand.

"We wait" Artemis answered as they teleport away to Mount Olympus.

On Mount Olympus, everyone was waiting for Kaos and the titans.

"Clover" Zeus called as Clover run over to him.

"Yes?" Clover asked.

"Clover, something bad happen, you get out, understand?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, sir" Clover answered as Zeus saw tears come to her eyes.

"No matter what happens, we love you" Zeus called as he hugged as Artemis hear something.

"Everyone, quite" Artemis called as Clover walk over to her grandmother when she saw Xena on Gabrielle.

"Ares, what did you do this time Gabrielle?" Xena asked landing on his neck.

"It was not me, it was her" Ares answered point to Artemis.

"Xena, Ares is right" Clover called as Xena get off.

"Look like you going to have a battle?" Xena asked.

"We were" Clover answered as Hercules and Iolaus come to the top.

"We could had Clover sent Pegasus" Iolaus called.

"Hercules, Iolaus" Clover called as Hercules and Iolaus smiled.

"Hercules" Zeus called as Hera put a cape over Clover and whispered something when Kaos and the titans show up.

"Hello, son" Kaos called to Zeus as everyone take out their swords.

"Give back the Chronos stone" Clover called as Kaos look at her.

"You mortal" Kaos yelled teleport to her and face. "You make a good bride" when Xena throw her chakram to his face as Clover run her sword to his face and run to her mother and Xena, who was help Athena.

"Where Aphrodite?" Xena asked as Clover pointing to a clam shell. "Is she not going to fight, is she?".

"No" Athena called as Clover take on the water titan.

"Everyone, we must leave, we not strong" Zeus called as Hera nodded as everyone but Clover run. "Clover" yelled as Clover put her sword back in it case and whistler for Pegasus and ride off her home to Hercules' home.

In Hercules' home, Clover was watch a fight with Xena and Athena.

"Clover" Hera called as Clover walk over to her and saw on the flood as Zeus put a cover over her.

"You don't know me" Athena called as Clover get up and walk outside and thought about Mount Olympus.

On Mount Olympus, the titans were destroys everything.

Titans  
Were the Titans; were the best.  
Were bigger and were smarter than the rest.  
And after all the years we were repressed,  
Were the Titans; were the best.

CRIUS  
We romped on them; we stomped on them,  
We blew them to their knees.

MNEMOSYNE  
Can we boast?

TETHYS  
We drowned them and we pounded them,

PORPHYRION  
And squashed them all like fleas.

MNEMOSYNE  
Now they're toast.

TITANS  
Were the Titans; we are strong.  
We knew that we could beat them all along.  
They thought that they could win, but they were wrong, wrong, wrong.  
Were the Titans; we are strong. Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Boom.

CRIUS  
Oh, yeah.

TITANS  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom Boom. Were the Titans; were the worst.  
Were meaner and were so much more perversed.  
Zeus had all the luck, but now is cursed, because we're the Titans; were the worst

ETHYS and MNEMOSYNE  
We trounced them and we bounced them,  
And we pushed them off the edge into the void.

CRIUS  
What is a void?

PORPHYRION  
And once the Chronos stone is truly mine

TETHYS  
Its mine.

PORPHYRION  
The world will be destroyed.

Kaos  
I'm getting annoyed.

TITANS  
Were the Titans; we rule the day.  
Well make the gods and little humans pay.

PORPHYRION  
Well bury them beneath our feet of clay.

TITANS  
Were the Titans; were okay. Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Boom.

CRIUS  
Boom, Boom!

TITANS  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Boom.

CRIUS  
Boom, Boom!

TITANS  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Shaka-laka-laka,  
Boom, Boom.

"Quite" Kaos called as they shut up. "They be back with more help".

"What about that girl that Zeus said Clover?" Mnemosyne asked as Kaos remember what the fates said about her.

Flash back

"You will die by hands of a mortal who is the daughter of Athena" one of the fates called as Kaos look in shock.

"A mortal child will kill me" Kaos called sat down.

"That all the gods love and were dead for because she is the one that is strong to find the titans as will as you" other fate answered as Kaos shock his head.

"I will kill her then" Kaos called.

"None touch the daughter of Athena or they will dead by Hera and Zeus" the lest fates called as Kaos left.

End Flash back

"She will dead soon by my hand" Kaos yelled as they start to laugh.

Back on earth, Clover was groom Pegasus as Gabrielle lay her break on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" She asked look up in the night sky.

Clover:

This is a fine mess were in. I don't know what to do.

I went and let the bad guys win.

Look what they did to you.

I thought I was a warrior. Still, I failed somehow.

So tell me, what do I do now?

I thought if I did my best, Id never make mistakes.

I'd always win the battle, no matter what it takes.

I'd keep my friends from danger. That's my sacred vow.

So tell me, what do I do now?

Hear me, silver sister moon, shining in the blue,

Had I wings to fly away, I would fly to you.

But that's not what warriors do.

Maybe there's more to being human, than acting brave and strong.

Maybe it's listening to your heart, and knowing when you're wrong.

It's keeping the faith and trusting you'll come through, somehow.

And maybe, that's what Ill do now.

I believe well come through, me and you.

That's what well does now as Athena come out and saw her and Pegasus and Gabrielle stand behind her.

Athena:

Yes, I lied  
Thought I could protect you from the truth  
Deliver you from evil  
Spare your innocence and youth  
That I could simply will it  
Was the real untruth

I was wrong  
I wore a mask to cover my deceit  
But underneath it all I couldn't keep away my doubt  
Now I'm left without a mask  
And one question left to ask

I'm sorry, please help me, forgive me  
Don't hate me, don't leave me, forgive me  
Forgive me, my debt as only you could  
Forgive me the hate, replace evil with good  
Forgive me and find out that you will be able to forgive yourself too

My dear Clover, I never told you that you were my favorites daughter  
I didn't know the days we had left were so few  
If I only knew I'd have been with you  
I'm so sorry  
I couldn't be the mother you deserved  
And I regret that I missed your first step and your first word  
That I never heard--now it seems absurd

Can you forgive me  
Open up your heart and let me in  
No matter if the fates against us turn  
There's one thing through all of this I've learned  
That what I need from you is to...

Forgive me, I'm sorry, believe me  
Stop hating, stop hurting, forgive me  
Forgive those who harm you  
Do good for those who hate  
Forgive, if not forget  
I know it's not too late  
Forgive me and you'll discover too  
That the love of your love is you as Clover walk to Hercules and Xena to come up with a plane to take back Mount Olympus and told everyone what the plane was.

On Mount Olympus, the titans and Kaos were sleep as Pegasus and Clover come up quitting.

"Stilly here" Clover ordered walk to the Chronos stone when Kaos grabbed her from behind.

"You be good" Kaos called as Clover move her head.

"I better then good" Clover grinned "NOW" yelled as Gabrielle fly up with Xena, Hercules and Iolaus as the gods teleport up.

"Titans, get up, they here" Kaos ordered the titans get up and were about to fight as Zeus throw a lighting ball to Kaos as Clover take on the fire and water titans with Xena.

"Really?" Xena asked as Clover nodded as they move out and the fire and water titans come together and dead.

"Now, wind one" Clover called as she get on Pegasus and fly up to the head of the wind titan dance and put her sword in his head and kill him

"Clover" Hera called as Clover jumper down to her with Xena and Zeus's help they take down the earth titan.

"KAOS" Clover yelled as she jumper in font of him and put her sword in him. "Told my granduncle, Hades I say hi" take her sword out and watch him dead as Hera and Zeus stand next to her.

"Clover" Athena called as Clover put her sword and run to her mother, who was crying.

"Athena" Xena called as Athena look at her. "You were right, your daughter is a gift".

"Yes, a gift for the gods, to love" Athena smiled as Hera kiss Clover's head as the gods cheer.

"Artemis" Xena called as Artemis look at her. "Remember Gabrielle?" asked as Artemis turn Gabrielle back.

"What happen?" Gabrielle asked as Clover smiled at her.

"You were a eagle" Clover answered as Hercules put her his shoulder.

"Ares, may we speak?" Xena asked as everyone look at her. "Alone?" as Ares nodded.

"You wants to make a bet?" Clover as Hera and Zeus look at her.

That night, Hercules, Gabrielle, Xena and Iolaus stay that night.

"Hera" Gabrielle asked as Hera stop from her work. "Where Clover?".

"She maybe in her room or with Athena, maybe with Pegasus" Hera answered.

"I right here" Clover answered teleport in.

"But you not a god, how could be a god?" Gabrielle asked.

"The fates had turn her into one, we can asked them if you, Xena and Iolaus if you went?" Zeus asked walk with Hercules.

"We love to" Xena answered walk down with Ares and Iolaus.

"Thank guys" Clover smiled as Hercules put her on his should.

**Epilogue**

Clover become the goddess of mind and honor. Xena become the goddess of war and marred Ares. Gabrielle becomes the goddess of the Amazons and Iolaus become the god of trust.

**The End**


End file.
